The present invention relates generally to a game racket, and more particularly to a racket with apparatus for enhancing elasticity of network thereof.
Rackets for tennis, badminton, squash or racketball etc., each of which has a head frame thereof stringing a network with a predetermined tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,177 taught a racket with semicircular elastic pieces disposed at a head frame of the racket. String of a network winded around the elastic pieces for increasing the elasticity of the network. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,467 disclosed supporting devices disposed at a head frame for string winding around. The supporting devices respectively provided a spring between thereon and the head frame.
The prior art taught elastic apparatus for increasing the elasticity of the network of the racket. Whereby, the racket has a superior capacity of absorbing impact and controlling ball when hitting. The elastic apparatus of the prior art disposed at opposite ends of the string for increasing the deformed range of the network. But the network is too soft to hit the ball. Besides, the elastic apparatus will escape while the string break.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a racket with apparatus for enhancing elasticity of network, which has a capacity of extending the time of the ball to be in touch with network of the racket and absorbing impact to get superior performance of hitting, and more particularly it has a simple structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a racket with apparatus for enhancing elasticity of network, therein the apparatus will not escape from the racket when the string is broken.
According to the objectives of the present invention, a racket comprising a main body, which has a head frame, an Y-shaped shaft and a handle. A triangle space in between the Y-shaped shaft and the head frame is defined as a throat. A network disposes at the head frame of the main body. At least one elastic supporting device disposes at the head body and in the throat. The elastic supporting device has an inner member, which has a base piece and at least one pair of stick tubes disposing at one side of the base piece. The inner member disposes at the head frame by means of inserting the stick tubes into string holes thereof. An outer member has a base piece and through holes. The outer member slidably engages to the inner member for the through holes respectively corresponding to the stick tubes of the inner member, and at least one elastic member disposed between the inner member and the outer member with one end thereof being against the inner member and the other end thereof being against the outer member, whereby a string of the network passes through the stick tubes of the inner member and the through holes of outer member for the string winding around the outer member.